Rei Bruxo de Angmar
by kika-sama
Summary: O Senhor dos Nazgûl não era senhor nem de sua própria vida. Uma homenagem a um vilão. Songfic com a música 'King Nothing' do Metallica.


Retratação - Como sempre: os personagens desta songfic pertencem ao Mestre J.R.R. Tolkien, sendo seus direitos autorais reservados e tudo o mais. A música também não é minha: O artista é o Metallica, o álbum é o 'Load' e a música se chama "King Nothing".

Partes em negrito extraídas de "O Senhor dos Anéis – A Sociedade do Anel" – pág. 203 e "O Retorno do Rei" – páginas 866, 876/877, 889/890 e 891 e o verso inicial.

Não podia deixar de fazer uma justa homenagem a um vilão tão marcante como o Rei Bruxo de Angmar. Eventuais gafes cometidas em relação ao personagem me informem, pois há muito, muito tempo deixei de pesquisar coisas sobre LOTR, e já esqueci de outras que havia visto antes (ocupam muito espaço no meu HD cerebral... o mundo do Tolkien é muito vasto).

Beijos.

**&&&&&&**

_King nothing_ / Rei de nada

Nas sombras de Minas Morgul, um lugar tão sombrio quanto seu nome ele agora exercia seu domínio, se é que assim poderia chamar. "Domínio" não condizia com a sua realidade de serviçal e o ermo não era um lugar para ser dominado: inóspito, sem vida, sem outros a quem pudesse chamar de 'seus' servos ou escravos. Embora temido por todos, ele também era um servo. Servo daquele que seduziu homens, anões e elfos com o poder de realizações além de suas perspectivas. Da luz do sol e das realizações de seus áureos dias como mortal, reduzido às sombras e poeira da agonia de sua eternidade. A eternidade que era seu mais ardente desejo foi alcançada, mas não lhe proporcionava a satisfação que almejava.

Tantos desejos de sua juventude como homem mortal foram esquecidos diante da sua submissão ao Senhor do Escuro. Ciente da sua impotência ante tamanho poder que fora grande o suficiente para subjugá-lo, assim como a outros mortais que cederam aos encantos dos anéis de poder. Desejos que aquelas simples peças de ourivesaria poderiam proporcionar: Feitos realizáveis que jamais seriam esquecidos mesmo após o fim do mundo.

_Wish I may, Wish I might _/ Desejaria poder, desejaria ter podido

_Have this wish tonight _/ Ter esse desejo essa noite

_Are you satisfied?_/ Está satisfeito?

**_Três anéis para os Reis Elfos sob este céu,_**

**_Sete para os Senhores Anões em seus rochosos corredores,_**

**_Nove para os Homens Mortais fadados ao eterno sono,_**

**_Um para o Senhor do Escuro em seu escuro trono_**

**_Na terra de Mordor onde as Sombras se deitam._**

_**Um Anel para a todos governar, Um Anel para encontrá-los,**_

_**Um Anel para a todos trazer e na escuridão aprisioná-los**_

_**Na Terra de Mordor onde as Sombras se deitam**._

"_Fadados ao eterno sono". _A pressa em gravar em letras de fogo o seu nome nos contos futuros no curto tempo de vida que lhes era oferecido fez com que os anéis de poder seduzissem os mortais com facilidade. Elfos tinham, literalmente, todo o tempo do mundo para observar, buscar a excelência, a supremacia em seus feitos e quem sabe até, superá-los com um pouco mais de tempo, não sendo apressados no uso de tais ardis.

Os mortais, por outro lado, se tornaram gananciosos além da conta. Querendo, a todo custo, imortalizarem suas realizações e assim, a si mesmos, serem lembrados para sempre nas canções, e por aqueles que viveriam para sempre. Pouco tempo e muito que fazer. Suas breves vidas fizeram com que tivessem seus olhos vendados voluntariamente pelo grande Senhor das Trevas: Sauron, que lhes oferecia a possibilidade de grandes feitos e, talvez, o alcance da imortalidade sem confrontar a morte, contudo, sem dizer de pronto o preço que pagariam por isso.

_Dig for gold, dig for fame _/ buscou por riqueza, buscou por fama

_You dig to make your name_ / buscou fazer seu nome

_Are you pacified /_ você está tranquilizado?

Riquezas inimagináveis, beleza duradoura das suas construções, a fama que não seria olvidada mesmo após o fim de gerações, tendo suas criações relembradas pela eternidade, a ambição de escrever seu nome na história... desejos deixados para trás à medida em que seus anseios e realizações se tornavam parte de um domínio de trevas, sombra, poeira e, finalmente, esquecimento.

Não há maldição maior para o homem mortal do que a sua ganância. A certeza da morte o tornara cego em sua busca pela eternidade que somente viria com seus feitos. Temido ou adorado, execrado ou reverenciado... Pouco importava sob qual título. O que importava era despertar lembranças que o tempo não apagaria.

A raiva pelo esquecimento, de quem sempre buscou estar presente nas lembranças, o fez se tornar o mais temível dos nove espectros do Anel.

Decadência.

A ruína do Rei de Outrora, altivo e respeitável, reduzido a servo... ou pior: um espectro. Servos eram reais, feitos de matéria com rostos que bem ou mal seriam vistos e lembrados. Ele era um fantasma, a aparência vã e desmaiada de um Rei que com o tempo se tornaria uma lenda para assustar os mais jovens. Mas um dia foi um homem, e preservou os piores de seus defeitos: a ambição, e a soberba. Tinha de causar o maior pavor que pudesse e se valeria de todos os meios de que dispunha agora para tanto.

**_- Mesmo assim, o mais cruel de todos os capitães do senhor de Barad-dûr já é dono das muralhas externas – disse Gandalf. - Rei de Angmar de outrora, Feiticeiro, Espectro do Anel, Senhor dos Nazgûl, uma lança de terror na mão de Sauron, sombra de desespero._**

Essa era sua atual definição, uma sombra de terror, mas nada além de uma sombra. Rei... feiticeiro... espectro. Esse era sempre o fim.

_All the wants you waste _/ todos os desejos que desperdiçou

_All the things you chased _/ todas as coisas que perseguiu

_**Por sobre os montes de mortos um vulto hediondo surgiu: Um cavaleiro, alto, encapuzado, coberto por um manto negro. Lentamente, pisando e esmagando os caídos, cavalgou à frente, sem se importar com a possibilidade de ser atingido por uma lança. Parou e ergueu uma enorme espada pálida. Assim que fez isso, um grande terror atingiu a todos, defensores e inimigos; as mãos dos homens ficaram imóveis ao longo dos corpos, e nenhum arco zuniu. Por um momento, todos ficaram paralisados.**_

Esse era o efeito que causava e que lhe dava uma sensação semelhante ao prazer que vagamente se recordava de sentir. Era como se pudesse desejar novamente, perseguir coisas afoitamente como quando de sua vida mortal.

Ser temido era seu objetivo, mas apenas pensar que havia uma única figura que causava mais terror do que a sua própria lhe causava mais ódio do que poucas coisas de que se recordava. Principalmente porque essa figura 'lhe' causava pavor assim como a todos os demais mortais. Odiava sentir-se equiparado a eles somente no tocante ao medo de que todos partilhavam do Grande Olho.

_And it all crashes down _/ e tudo desmorona

_And you break your crown _/ e você quebra sua coroa

_And you points your finger_ / e aponta seu dedo

_But there is no one around _/ mas não tem ninguém em volta

_**Então o Capitão Negro se ergueu nos estribos e gritou numa voz apavorante, pronunciando em alguma língua esquecida as palavras de poder e terror capazes de estraçalhar coração e pedra.**_

**_Três vezes gritou. Três vezes o grande aríete retumbou. E de repente, no último golpe, o Portão de Gondor partiu-se. _**

A satisfação momentânea de ver o início da ruína dos homens, a queda de um grande reino diante de seu poder deu lugar ao vazio que rapidamente se enchia de raiva e rancor: Não era 'seu' poder, não eram 'seus' servos, não era 'sua' guerra, não seria 'sua' vitória, e sim Dele: do Senhor do Escuro. Ele era um... Espectro. Apenas o instrumento de Sauron para aterrorizar mortais e inserir insegurança no coração de alguns imortais. Nada além disso.

_Just want one thing _/ só quer uma coisa

_Just to play the king _/ fazer o papel de rei

_But the castle crumbled _/ mas o castelo está em ruínas

_And you've left with just a name _/ e você foi deixado apenas com um nome

**_Para dentro cavalgou o Senhor dos Nazgûl. Uma grande figura negra contra as labaredas ao fundo, ele assomou, transformando numa enorme ameaça de desespero. Para dentro cavalgou o Senhor dos Nazgûl, pelo arco que nenhum inimigo jamais atravessara, e todos fugiram diante dele._**

_**Todos exceto um. Esperando ali, imóvel e calado no pátio diante do portão, estava Gandalf montando Scadufax: Scadufax que era o único entre os cavalos livres da terra capaz de suportar o terror, imóvel, imperturbável como uma imagem esculpida em Rath Dínen.**_

**_- Não pode entrar aqui – disse Gandalf, e a enorme sombra parou. – Volte para o abismo que lhe foi preparado! Volte! Caia no nada que aguarda você e o seu Mestre. Vá!_**

_Where is your crown king nothing? _/ onde está sua coroa Rei de nada?

Ouvir tais palavras do velho mago mis uma vez o faziam lembrar de sua condição. 'Cair no nada que aguardava a ele e ao seu Mestre'. Sem aparentar qualquer receio de sua presença o cavaleiro permanecia ali, imóvel, sobre seu cavalo de igual calma e altivez.

Para o Mago ele não seria nada além de um Rei dos Homens, um nome. Sem reino, sem rosto, sem poder que não fosse proveniente de outra fonte que não de si mesmo. Uma coroa de rei sem autoridade, uma figura de assombro sem qualquer artimanha. Era um nada, Rei de coisa alguma.

_Hard and cold, bought and sold _/ duro e frio, comprado e vendido

_A heart hard as gold _/ um coração duro como o ouro

_Are you satisfied? _/ você está satisfeito?

Vendeu sua alma imortal em troca de poder. Custou-lhe mais caro do que imaginou. Seria imortal sim, mas não como desejou. Há séculos não mais se recordava de como era sentir o coração bater, respirar, incomodar-se com o calor ou com o frio. Era imortal mas não por estar na lembrança de outros, e sim, entre eles 'vivendo' em um domínio do vazio.

O nada era onde vivia desde a era em que sucumbiu ao grande Poder do Um Anel, o mais simples, porém, o mais poderoso de todos. Seu rosto somente era visível nos domínios do nada, das sombras, trevas e terror: Os domínios de Sauron. Visto por Frodo, o portador do Um Anel no Topo do vento:

**_(...) A terceira era maior do que as outras: o cabelo longo e brilhante, e sobre seu elmo estava uma coroa. Numa mão segurava uma longa espada, e na outra uma faca; tanto a faca quanto a mão que a segurava brilhavam com uma luz fraca._**

Não tinha mais qualquer sentimento por mortais ou imortais, o domínio das sombras tirou-lhe qualquer um que não fosse o de posse, o de busca incessante, a agonia de estar sempre incompleto, sempre perseguido, sempre vigiado, inseguro e ameaçado.

_Wish I may, wish I might _/ desejaria poder, desejaria ter podido

_You wish your life away _/ desejou desperdiçar sua vida

_Are you pascified? _/ você está tranquilizado?

Qualquer desejo longe de seu alcance, além de qualquer expectativa. A tão imponente existência de outrora submissa e restrita a busca de um único objeto: O Um Anel.

Desperdiçou sua vida em feitos dos quais ninguém mais se lembrava pois não eram seus, e sim, realizados pelo anel de poder que lhe fora delegado por Sauron, tudo lhe sendo tomado quando o Senhor do escuro lhe cobrou o tributo pela entrega do anel: Suas realizações, seu anel, sua vida, seus desejos e sua alma.

_I want the star, I want it now _/ eu quero a estrela, eu quero agora

_I want it all, and I don't care how _./ eu quero isso tudo, não me importa a forma

Queria mais poder, queria vencer aquela guerra contra os reinos livres da Terra Média por sua questão pessoal: ele não mais tinha um reino e a inveja dos demais Reis dos Homens impelia-o a destruir a todos aqueles que tivessem.

E depois por buscar algum reconhecimento por parte do Grande Olho, elevar seu posto. Faria o que fosse necessário para aterrorizar os homens, destruir vilas, reinos e o que mais se interpusesse em seu caminho. Dizia a profecia que nenhum homem ou elfo seria capaz de destruí-lo. Ele era invencível fosse seu adversário mortal ou não.

_Carefull what you wish _/ cuidado com o que deseja

_Carefull what you say _/ cuidado com o que diz

_Carefull what you wish _/ cuidado com o que deseja

_You may regret it _ / você pode se arrepender

_Carefull what you wish _/ cuidado com o que deseja

_You just might get it _/ você pode conseguir

_**O cavaleiro negro jogou para trás o capuz e todos ficaram atônitos: ele tinha uma coroa real, e mesmo assim ela não repousava sobre nenhuma cabeça visível. As labaredas rubras reluziam entre a coroa e os ombros largos e escuros protegidos pela capa. De uma boca invisível veio uma risada mortal.**_

**_- Velho tolo! – disse ele. – Velho Tolo! Esta é minha hora. Não reconhece a morte ao deparar com ela? Morra agora e pragueje em vão! – E com essas palavras ergueu a espada, de cuja lâmina escorriam chamas._**

**_Gandalf não se mexeu. E naquele exato momento, em algum pátio distante da Cidade, um galo cantou. Cantou num tom estridente e cristalino, sem se importar com feitiçaria ou guerra, apenas saudando a manhã que no céu, acima das sombras da morte, chegava com a aurora._**

Ele poderia ser invencível para os outros, para si mesmo era a própria face da derrota, o retrato da impotência dos homens diante do poder de qualquer natureza. Cedo ou tarde sucumbem, seja ao poder das forças ocultas, seja ao poder da vida, que um dia faz com que todos pereçam diante de sua magnitude.

O som do cantar do galo, alheio aos acontecimentos, distante do alcance do medo que impunha o fizeram recordar de sua condição. Servo, destinado à vida no vazio, ao esquecimento. Outra Aurora viria, e após esta outra e mais outra até que tudo se acabasse, para o bem ou para o mal. Que diferença faria para ele?

_And it all crashes down / e tudo desmorona_

_And you break your crown/ e você quebra sua coroa_

_And you points your finger/ e aponta seu dedo_

_But there is no one around/ mas não há ninguém em volta_

**_Na criatura estava montado um vulto, coberto com um manto negro, enorme e ameaçador. Usava uma coroa de aço, mas entre a coroa e a capa não havia nada para se ver, exceto apenas o brilho de um olhar mortal: o Senhor dos Nazgûl. Voltara para o ar, chamando sua montaria antes que a escuridão cedesse, e agora vinha de novo, trazendo destruição, transformando esperança em desespero, e vitória em morte._**

Os homens sentiriam toda sua ira antes do fim. Voaria sobre eles até que batessem em retirada ou, estranhamente, que algo pudesse destruí-lo, libertá-lo do domínio do Senhor do Escuro. Que seu espírito fosse livre como o dos demais homens.

**_- Impedir-me? Tu és tolo. Nenhum homem mortal pode me impedir!_**

**_A criatura alada gritou contra ela, mas o Espectro do Anel não respondeu e ficou em silêncio, como se tomado por uma dúvida repentina._**

Sentia dar mais um passo em direção à sua ruína completa. Primeiro o mago, agora um mortal ousa se interpor entre ele o rei abatido. Destruiria aquele símbolo da altivez dos homens não importava o preço dessa atitude.

A inveja lhe movia naquele instante. Théoden era Rei, no real sentido da palavra: tinha um palácio, tinha soldados, tinha seguidores e servos... tinha vida. Esta última tomada por ele e sua criatura alada. Mas também tinha algo inestimável: um fiel seguidor. E ele, o que tinha? Nada! Sequer o respeito ou o temor daquele que se revelou mulher, acima de todas as presunções de fragilidade, ela foi capaz de lhe enfrentar dignamente.

**_(...) Da ruína ergueu-se o cavaleiro negro, alto e ameaçador, assomando sobre ela. Com um grito de ódio que feria os ouvidos como veneno, desferiu um golpe com sua maça. Partiu-se em pedaços o escudo de Éowyn, e seu braço ficou quebrado; ela cambaleou e caiu de joelhos. Ele pairava sobre ela como uma nuvem, os olhos faiscando; ergueu sua maça para matar._**

_**Mas de repente ele também cambaleou, com um grito de lancinante de dor, e seu golpe passou longe, atingindo o chão. A espada de Merry o ferira por trás, rasgando de cima para baixo o manto negro e, passando por baixo da couraça metálica, atravessara o tendão de seu forte joelho.**_

Era chegado o momento de sua completa destruição. Um pequeno do condado desferira-lhe o primeiro dos dois golpes fatais que terminariam com sua triste existência e infindável busca, e o lançariam ao nada ao qual estava destinado pelas palavras do Mago. Talvez fosse esta a grande busca de sua sombra, a destruição. O que faria com o Um Anel caso o tivesse obtido antes? Se enfrentasse o Grande Olho seria destruído, com certeza, sabendo que o objeto tinha apenas um Mestre, e não seria ele a dobrar a vontade nele contida.

**_- Éowyn! Éowyn! – gritava Merry. Então cambaleando, esforçando-se para se levantar, com suas últimas forças, ela enfiou a espada entre a coroa e manto, quando os grandes ombros se curvaram diante dela. A espada estilhaçou faiscando em mil fragmentos. A coroa rolou para o chão estrepitosamente. Éowyn caiu para frente, sobre o corpo de seu inimigo. Mas eis que o manto e a couraça estavam vazios. Jaziam agora disformes no chão, rasgados e amontoados; e um grito subiu estremecendo o ar, e foi sumindo num gemido chiado, passando com o vento, feito voz fraca e sem corpo, que morreu e foi engolida, e nunca mais foi ouvida naquela era deste mundo._**

_Where is your crown King nothing/ cadê sua coroa Rei de nada?_

Sua busca terminada, seus feitos em vão, seu corpo inexistente, sua voz esquecida e seu terror... na lembrança.

_**&&&&&&&**_

Alegações finais: Essa é uma das formas como eu vejo alguns dos vilões da terra média.

Não acho que tinha muito o que escrever porque a música já diz tudo e o texto escolhido idem. Sobrou pouca coisa pra eu fazer. Tenho uma lista de songfics para terminar mas não sai de jeito nenhum. Essa foi terminada hoje por um... milagre, digamos assim. Está um pouco diversa do que eu queria ao final... era para ser uma homenagem ao vilão mas acho que eu mais escrachei ele do que outra coisa. Mas resolvi publicar assim mesmo.

Beijos

Kika-sama


End file.
